Always and Forever
by FreakyKitty
Summary: Ron takes Hermione on a special date... Total fluff!


_Always and Forever_

**Disclaimer**: I am not Jo, I make no dough. These are not my characters; it is however, my plot.

Setting: 2 years after Voldemort's final fall

The trio is 19 and Ginny is 18

"Hey Harry!" Ron called out to his best friend from the front porch of the Burrow. Harry, who was busy picking gnomes with Ginny, looked over his shoulder. "Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." Harry whispered something into Ginny's ear that made her giggle, before heading over to Ron.

"I'm really nervous Harry," Ron sputtered.

"About tonight?"

A feeble nod was Ron's answer.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Harry told him, for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"I hope so…" Ron mumbled.

"Ronald Weasley! I need to see you for a moment!" Hermione's voice boomed from inside the Burrow.

"Uh oh," Ron's cheeks flushed red. He hurried inside and found Hermione with a stern look on her face.

"We need to talk," she said. "Upstairs."

She turned and marched up the steps.

Fred and George, who were watching, made whipping actions and noises.

Ron gave them the finger.

"NOW!" Hermione yelled down to him.

Ron jumped and scurried up the stairs to follow Hermione into his bedroom. Once inside the room, Hermione shut the door behind him and locked it with her wand.

Ron braced himself for a good scolding.

"Finally!" Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

She turned and embraced Ron tightly and planted a kiss on his lips. He returned the kiss but pulled away a moment later.

"Wait a second. I thought you were mad at me!" He gave her a quizzical look.

Hermione laughed. "Oh, of course not. I just needed a moment alone with you. It seems like we haven't had time to ourselves lately."

Ron had to agree. The Burrow was filled with Weasleys. Bill and Fleur were home for the week, as was Charlie and his new girlfriend. Fred and George stopped in occasionally after work. Of course his mum, dad, sister, and Harry were there as well. With the Burrow being so crowded, Ron had barely spent time alone with his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that."

Hermione smiled at him, and wrapped her arms around him again. "It's no problem. I love being around your family, but I'm thrilled to finally have an evening to spend with just you tonight."

His stomach clenching, he changed the subject. "So what should we do right now, since we have some time together?"

Hermione's eyes sparkled and she smiled slyly.

"Uh oh, I know that look" Ron joked.

She ignored him, her hand traveling down his chest and further south.

She tugged at the waistband of his trousers, and got to her knees before him.

"Well, I have an idea of what we can do…"

--------------------------------------------------------

Waving goodbye to his family and Harry, Ron took Hermione's hand and set off along the path behind the Burrow into the woods.

"So, you still haven't told me where we were going."

"You'll see when we get there." He grinned at her.

After walking down the path for ten minutes, a small clearing came into view. A babbling brook winded through the forest creating a serene atmosphere. It was evening, just before sunset, fireflies were emerging, and the forest around them was tranquil.

Hermione gasped. "Oh my! It's so beautiful!"

"Yeah, it is, but it's not as beautiful as you." Ron whispered in her ear.

Hermione turned to face him.

"That's so sweet."

He shrugged. "It's true."

He pulled out his wand and conjured up a blanket. Ron sat down, pulling Hermione with him. She sat between his legs, resting her head back onto his shoulder. Ron loved these moments. Being with Hermione was the one thing that always made him happy. Being loved by her was bliss, and everyday he considered himself blessed to have her as his girlfriend.

Ron nuzzled her hair. He loved the way it smelled, like fresh picked roses from a garden.

He intertwined their fingers together. The pinkish orange summer sky turned into twilight. A few stars were visible in the darkening sky. However, a few minutes later, when the purple darkness filled the sky, tons more stars appeared.

"I'm really glad that you brought me here," Hermione's soft voice uttered.

Ron took a deep breath, if ever there was a right time to do this, it was now.

"Well, there's a reason why I brought you here."

Hermione tuned to face him. "What do you mean?"

Ron drew out his wand and aimed for a cluster of fireflies. He muttered a spell, and suddenly dozens of fireflies zoomed to arrange the words:

MARRY ME!

Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

Ron bent on his one knee, took Hermione's hand and kissed it.

She glanced down at him with tears brimming in her eyes.

"Will you, Hermione Jane Granger, marry me and be my wife?"

He slipped a ring on her finger. It wasn't a big diamond, but it was a diamond of a reasonable size.

"Yes, of course, I will marry you Ron Weasley!"

Ron grinned with delight.

He squeezed her in a tight hug, and kissed her passionately.

"I love you." She whispered to him.

"I love you too, always and forever."


End file.
